kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuya Kuroko
|kanji = 黒子 テツヤ |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 168 cm |weight = 57 kg |team = Teikō (former) Seirin |position = ? |talent = Phantom Player Invisible Pass Vanishing Drive Phantom Shot |first appearance manga = Chapter 1 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |vomic voice = Ami Koshimizu |anime voice= Kenshō Ono}} Tetsuya Kuroko is the main protagonist of the manga Kuroko no Basuke. He was one of the Generation of Miracles and titled as The Sixth Phantom Player. He specializes in misdirection and passes. He now plays as a regular with Seirin with the goal of bringing the team and Kagami to the top of Japan. Appearance Kuroko is very small for being a basketball player. He has light blue hair that he styles to his left. His eyes are blank blue. His skin is quite pale. He wears the jersey with number 11. He also sometimes wears black sweatbands. His basketball shoes are white with a blue streak. When out of training or matches, he wears his school uniform: a black vest zipped up to his chin with blue lines on the sleeves and vertically in the middle. He also wears regular black pants. It has been noted that his bedhead is especially atrocious, often accompanied by a "Comb your hair!" from one of his teammates. There have also been 'Super Saiyan' jokes about his bedhead. Personality Kuroko has a deadpan and straight forward personality. He is very hard working and always tries to satisfy the needs of the team above his own. He is quite gloomy and unnoticeable, a trait that goes well with his misdirection. He has also displayed much respect towards fellow passionate basketball player and thinks that while senpais have pride, kōhais have respect.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 24, page 3 Despite his initial kind personality, Kuroko gets extremely furious when situations like Kirisaki Daīchi occur, when his teammates are threatened and already injured by foul methods. His aura changes so drastically, that Kagami even gets scared when he sees him like that.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 103, page 7 When Kuroko gets angry, it gets very hard to beat him, as he is fueled up with fighting spirit. He has portrayed himself as a "shadow".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 30 With this he means that he is playing for someone else, and that he becomes stronger when the "light" is stronger. With the "light", he means the person he plays with, in the past was that Aomine and now it is Kagami. Outside the court, despite his unnoticeable personality, Kuroko is very decent when dealing with women. Amongst his friends, Kagami, Aomine and Kise are really shocked to see how easily Kuroko can cheer up Momoi and even knows what to do on a date.Kuroko no Basuke Extra 2 Kuroko also lectures Kagami that he should deal with women more delicately. Overall, he is a very calm, rational person, but it is shown that he also has his silly moments. In one omake he says that he can also become noticeable and does so by pulling his jacket over his head, making people automatically see him and laugh. There are times where he uses his misdirection ability to run away, and also a time where he was late for a game but pretends to have always been there from the startKuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 11 (until Kagami pointed out the sweat on his brow, indicating that he was actually late and had run all the way to school). While initially cool towards his teammates, he gradually warms up and starts to openly express himself more. It has been shown that he has a soft spot for cute animals, like kitties or dogs (Tetsuya #2). History Back in middle school, Kuroko attended Teikō Middle School. He joined the basketball team, but was only put in the third string because of his weak overall abilities. After the normal training, Kuroko would stay late for extra practice, as the only one of the third string. Because of his weak presence, he wasn't noticed by those who came to watch and the sounds of basketball in the gym were credited to a ghost. This lasted untill Aomine came to watch and Kuroko introduced himself. They quickly became friends, even though Aomine was in the first string and a regular. They practiced together and gained respect for another, with Aomine wanting to play with him on the same court one day.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 10 When Kuroko went to say Aomine that he wanted to quit the basketball team one day, Aomine motivated him to stay, saying that he admires Kuroko's love of basketball. The players of the first string then enter, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara (Kise wasn't part of the team yet). While Murasakibara didn't pay much attention to Kuroko, Akashi noticed his lack of presence and said that Kuroko might hide an ability completely different of theirs.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 14 Kuroko was eventually given a chance and in one match, he was seen to be completely adaptable with Aomine in terms of passing. It was then that he first discovered and developed his misdirection and invisible pass. He was part of the team that later would be called the Generation of Miracles. In his second year, he became the personal instructor of Kise, who still was a rookie.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 4&5 They became friends when they both had to help with a match of the second string. While playing, he had the number 15. In Teikō, he also first met Momoi. By giving her free icecream, she instantly fell in love with him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 38, page 14 Also in his second year, he witnessed Aomine awakening. While the rest of the GoM were still above average, Aomine's growth progressed aggressively. As a consequence, Aomine towered high above anyone else and couldn't find a decent rival. He became too good for his own good and started slacking off. It was then that Kuroko tried to motivate Aomine in still trying his best, as it isn't fun at all when the opponent is holding back. Aomine agreed, but quickly discovered that he destroyed everyone's moral when he started playing serious. He approached Kuroko and told him that he gives up in trying to find a rival, that he is his only rival. He also denied Kuroko fist bump, their signature that marked their friendship.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 41, page 17 In Kuroko's third year in Teikō, He began to doubt Teikō's motives and morals and after the finals of a last tournament, he disappeared and quit the team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 11, page 5 He even hated basketball, but this hasn't been fully explained yet. Trivia *On the first character poll, Kuroko ranked first, with 2625 votes. He won again on the second poll, this time with 2242 votes. *His name, Kuroko, is an actual Japanese term. It stands for "stagehands" in Japanese theater.Kuroko on Wikipedia The stagehands are the roles of animals, puppets, objects,... fullfilled by the hands of a regular actor. But only his hands are seen, the actor himself is supposed to be "invisible". This is a clear reference to Kuroko's playing style. *The kanji 黒 (Kuro) in his name means black, hinting to him being a "shadow". *Punching the ball with your fist is a violation of the rules. Because Kuroko did this to accelerate the ball, when the volume 4 was published, this was changed to his palm instead of his fist. The second time he did a Ignite Pass, it was shown with the palm of his hand.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78, page 16 His Ignite Pass Kai is also with the palm of his hand. *In school, his best courses are humanities: history and geography.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 13 *His birthday is January 31st, so he is an aquariusKuroko no Basuke chapter 19, page 1 and his bloodtype is A. *Most characters call him Kuroko, which is his surname, sometimes with suffix -kun. There are few exceptions: Kise (Kurokocchi), Murasakibara (Kuro-chin), Aomine (Tetsu), Momoi (Tetsu-kun) and Akashi (Tetsuya). *Kuroko is a member of the school's Library Committee. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 18 *According to the Character Bible, Kuroko's type is "gentle people". *Kuroko can use his Misdirection for entertainment, for example disappearing during a magic trick.Kuroko no Basuke Extra 1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:Generation of Miracles